


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by SanrioSumthin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Multi, Pack Family, The Alpha Pack, kind of, tyinguplooseends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanrioSumthin/pseuds/SanrioSumthin
Summary: To have a wolf by the ear. Taming the beasts of beacon isn’t easy, but someone needs to do it. Who better than the newly reformed Hale pack?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

He let out a small yelp as he crashed into her, clearly shocked. She was surprisingly sturdy, only stumbling back a few steps, while he himself stumbled to the floor of the isle. 

“Oh my god are you ok?” She exclaimed, rushing forward. She leaned over him to offer a hand. He gave his signature dopey grin and blushed a little. 

“Nothing's damaged, except maybe my pride.” He replied, shaking it off. He took her outreached hand, pulling himself up. He looked to the side of her as she readjusted her black shoulder bag.

“Sorry, let me help you out.” He said, gesturing to her tipped over basket and groceries scattered around. He crouched down and she followed as they began reloading the basket.

“Thanks…”

“Scott.” He supplied, placing a dented can of soup back.

“Thanks Scott.” She gave him a friendly smile. They both stood, her bringing the basket up. “I’m Mara.”

He got a good look at her as she straightened her cape in the front. She was decently built, but still slim. She had shoulder length wavy dark hair and striking green eyes. Her flush lips appeared to be turned down in a frown naturally, but she curled them up into a friendly smile. 

“Alright well, I should be off.” She held her hand out. “It was good to meet you.”.

Scott reached out to shake her hand feeling the array cold rings press to his palm.

“Nice to meet you too. I’ll see you around.”. She gave a small wave as she turned and walked down the aisle. He listened to the sound of her nike’s squeaking against the tile, and took a moment to scent her.

There’s a strong front of vanilla and sage, the latter of which seemed to throw everything else off. No detectable emotions. A little deeper and he could smell dog, a big one that doesn't smell much. As he hits a deeper level, she gets too far away from him to identify, but he does catch a whiff of something incredibly unsettling. Like fresh earth, but something was incredibly off. He felt the urge to shift as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight, so he could further investigate her, but he thinks better of it.

He let it go, turning and walking the other way. He would mention it to Derek.

\-----------

There's a new girl at school. Scott notices her the moment he steps into the class. He is immediately distracted by the overpowering scent of the foreign wolf. One not too different from the one at the store.

He points her out to his friends, hoping they befriend her. If she was an omega, she could join them. With Erica and Boyd missing, they could use her. It would be a lot better to be friends. 

Allison shot him a look when he asked her and Lydia to talk to her, but agreed. In spite of everything, the two of them weren’t doing the worst.

The new girl sat quietly at the back of the room, icy blueness focused on a novel he’d never heard of, “Stillwatch”.

She looked a bit strange reading the book, with her deeply focused expression. Beacon wasn’t short of different looking people, but she was very tall and dark to say the least. She definitely stood out to the class judging by how many of them were attempting to look back at her inconspicuously, as she sat fiddling with the loose fabric of her ripped jeans with indifference.

Allison went right up to the seat next to her and sat down. Lydia followed, taking the seat in front of her. Lydia looked at the girl, recognising her vaguely, but brushed it off. Her eyes drifted away from her book in a lazy fashion, taking a moment to examine the girls looking at her directly, before returning her focus to the novel. 

Lydia cleared her throat a bit affronted at being ignored. She rolled her eyes and placed the book pages-down on the desk looking up to Lydia with her calculating eyes and natural frown in place as she leaned back.

“Yes?” 

Lydia plastered on her most diplomatic smile.

“I’m Lydia and this is Allison.” She gestured towards her friend who gave a genuine smile. “We’re your student guides this week.” 

The girl gives them both another lookover before responding with a simple

“Pass.”

“Excuse me?” Lydia asked, acting as though she hadn't heard her. She rolled her eyes again, folding her hands together on the desk.

“I know what you're really over here for. I don’t need a pack, and I’m not here to interfere with yours.” She stated, gesturing at Scott, before picking her book back up. “So tell the dogs over there to heel.” 

Lydia turned around offendedly, while Allison looked towards the front with a small smile on her lips.

Scott takes his seat at the front next to Stiles, and looks back to Allison. She shrugs, then shakes her head. He looks to the girl again, eyes still focused on the book. He sees her hand fiddling with something, and realises she's wearing a ring that looks to be engraved. Before he can get a better look, the bell goes off.

Harris stands with the attendance list in hand at the front of the chemistry lab. They wait patiently for an unfamiliar name.

“Argent...Lahey...Martin...McCall….Stilinski…”

They all looked at one another in confusion before watching Harris turn to the back of the page.

“We have a new student?” His eyes trail along the room before settling on the girl in the back.

”Ah, you must be..” He looks back down at the page, and a frown crosses his face. He looks back up, squinting at her. “Collette. Collette Hale.”

Eyes widened all around the class at the sound of the infamous last name. Before anyone could break out of their shock, she spoke in her cold tone.

“Cole.”

Harris looked at her with a confused expression. 

“Call me Cole.” She expanded, blinking slowly at him.

“Alright, Cole” He bit. “have you been caught up on where the class is?”.

“Of course.” she replied smoothly. He glared at her.

“Well Ms. Hale, if you're so confident” he turned to face the board and wrote and equation. 

PhCH3 + KMnO4 + H2SO4 = PhCOOH + K2SO4 + MnSO4 + H2O

“Why don't you balance this equation for the class.”

She with a bored expression on her face pushed herself out of the cramped desk. 

Standing up, she looked around 6 feet tall, 4 or 3 inches accredited to the platform motorcycle boots. At first glance, she was strangely reminiscent of Erica.

She stopped in front of the board, shooting Harris a look.

“I didn't realize this was a sophomore course.” She remarks with a scoff as she begins scribbling on the board. Scott looks to her left hand, trying to get a look at the silver and black ring, but as if she sensed it, she stuck her free hand in her jacket pocket. The same sweet obscuring scent challenged his skills. 

5 PhCH3 + 6 KMnO4 + 9 H2SO4 = 5 PhCOOH + 3 K2SO4 + 6 MnSO4 + 14 H2O

Harris gave her a dark look as she walked back to her desk, unfazed by his attempt to single her out. As she passed, that scent of earth and… charcoal? washed over him, leaving him with chills. He still couldn’t decipher it exactly. 

Everyone looked after her with a bit of admiration as class continued. 

\-------------------

Scott caught her by the arm as she walked out of the school. Her gaze remained forward as she responded. 

“I already told the groupies I'm not interested.”She spoke in a warning tone. Scott releases her and she turns to face him. Her arms crossed against her chest with a challenging look in her eyes. Again, her left hand was out of his view, curled around her bag strap. 

“I get it. You have a pack. Only thing is in Beacon Hills, when a pack rolls in, it's generally bad news. Especially when it's a Hale.” He replies matching her look. She holds his gaze.

“Stay away from us McCall. We're in our territory.” She snapped suddenly, before darkening her tone and leaning in close. “You’ve got much bigger problems on the rise. Worry about yourself.” She turns away, stalking down the stairs over to a massive avalanche truck, in a sleek black, speckled with dirt and bugs. 

He watches as she slams her door and jammed the keys in the ignition, pulling out of the lot in one smooth motion. Her words stayed with him, as he sat against the railing. He wondered if they were a threat, or warning.


	2. Check Up and Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my lack of a will to live has lead me to rewriting everything ever so here I am.

Scott drove to the clinic after school for his shift. He pushed open the door, surprised to see a familiar face.

"Scott!" Mara greeted brightly. Her arms were wrapped around a huge German Shepherd with its front paws between her legs while he sat on the chair behind. What happened at school seemed to fade away for a moment. He let out a small laugh looking at the floppy eared giant who looked as if he was smiling as he panted.

Scott crouched down, inviting the pup to jump down and greet him. The dog took the invitation, bounding circles around Scott excitedly and. drenching him with kisses.

"He seems to like you." Mara grinned, watching as Scott scratched behind the pups ears.

"He's beautiful." He commented, scratching the dog's head, and watching Mara attempt to brush some of the hair off her white jeans, unsuccessfully.

"He's here for his annual shots." She replied. Scott nodded.

"I'll get you set up, Deaton should be finished in a few minutes."He said, standing up. He offered his hand out to help her up, and she took it.

He led her through the waiting room, to the examination room, where Deaton appeared to be wrapping a broken paw for a pomeranian. Scott waited for the barking he was certain would come as he moved towards the closed cabinet where the needles and injections sat. When there was nothing but silence he turned around.

He found the two dogs staring at each other, the smaller breed with its head tilted down in a show of submission.

The two other humans in the room were sharing a similar defensive look. They clearly knew each other, as they both had a look of uneasiness as if they didn't know where they stood. After a few moments of what looked like a silent conversation, Deaton spoke first.

"You'll have to excuse me. I needed to attend to this patient right away, but I'll only be a few moments." He said, with a small smile. She smiled back.

"We're in no rush." She replied, and Scott felt the tension dissolve at her response. "It will give us time to catch up." He turned back to finish prepping the shots.

Deaton finished the wrap on the small dog, and passed him off to Scott in exchange for the loaded hypodermic needles.

"I see you've found a way to keep busy the last few years." Scott heard her comment from his spot in the back room, as she settled against the wall by the exit.

"Indeed, and you? I haven't seen you in Beacon for a very long time." He replied, curiosity lacing his tone.

"Since the fire, I didn't want to risk it. It's not worth putting Cole in danger.".

Clearly the two new wolves were related. Somehow they knew Deaton and therefore must have had history with the Hale's.

The dots connected in Scott's head. He felt pretty dumb honestly for not putting it together earlier. The scent they were clearly trying to cover seemed so obvious now.

"So what is it that brought you back?" Deaton asked as Scott returned into the room, hearing the knowing tone behind the question. Mara looks over at Scott for a moment before replying.

"Beacon was left in a mess. Without Talia around, people think it's free for all. " She said, turning back to Deaton, fingers of her left hand tapping against the metallic surface of the examination table. Again Scott saw something familiar. Among the array of rings was one that matched Cole's, and this time, he could see the symbol. The Hale pack symbol stuck out in silver, surrounded by black. A Triskelion, but that wasn't all.

The one next to it was a symbol he wished he'd never see again. An all too familiar, crude spiral carved jaggedly into the blank sliver surface. Suddenly the bizarre scent was all too familiar. Burnt flesh, and new birth.

"I didn't think I would have to step in, but it's become apparent to us there's no choice. You know what happened on the equinox."

"Lydia, Lydia." He begged, trying to yank his arms free of her, but he was too weak. He could barely stay awake.

"Lydia stop. You don't know what you're doing."

She pulled him up the charred stairs, tearing small gashes all over his back. She stopped just inside the front doors. His pleading ceased when he looked into her blank stare. She was somewhere else entirely.

"Derek." A familiar voice came from the shadows. He goes limp.

"No." His voice comes out as a hiss.

"I'm sorry, you know I have to do this." She says, coming closer, and bending down to where he lay on the ground. He growled at her, eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay open.

"You know what he did, he deserved this. My sister was innocent." He growled, pulling again to go after her. Her eyes were quick to change, a low growl forcing him back to the floor. She got right in his face.

"Laura was like another sister to us." Mara said with a fierce tone. "If I knew, I would have stopped him. You know that." He growled at her, still fighting against Lydia's grip, but he was losing energy fast.

"You're going to let him get away with this." He moaned, still attempting to claw at Lydia. She shook her head at him, then looked up, rubbing her eyes.

"And you would do exactly as him to keep your revenge intact?" She stood back, hands leaving a dark print of soot on her pants. Derek scowled towards her. Lydia pulled him further into the house, as Mara started kicking rotted pieces of the floor away. They stopped where the floor was torn out, and moved to her knees.

"You know what happens if we don't finish this, Derek." He shudders weakly as she places his arm in the hole, forcing it into the cold, slimy earth.

"No more lives will be lost." She continued looking towards the redhead, voice deceptively reassuring. She pulled out a hunting knife from inside her jacket. She pressed it into his skin, slicing down his forearm. Blood flowed down Derek's arm, into the makeshift grave. He writhed endlessly in her iron grip. After a minute, he lost his energy once more, and returned to being limp.

With her bloody hands, she moved towards the wall behind her. She began marking it with the blood, drawing a final sigil. She chanted something under her breath as she did so.

De luna et vermes

animas solve

sana in vas

corpore et anima una vice

She shifted out of the way, standing back, as she signaled Lydia. The girl, still with an empty look in her eyes, flipped the mirror. They watched as the beams traveled around the room, reflecting off each mirror they had carefully placed, one after the other, before finally shining down into the hole. Only now could Derek see the sigils painted on the walls. They were glowing in the moonlight, almost jumping off the dark shadowed walls.

Silence. They were all still, not even a breath escaped them.

Mara felt her eyes glow, and warmth flood her chest.

The floor creaked, and they could hear shifting in the grave. More than that, she could hear a heartbeat.

Without warning, the floorboards burst open with a resounding bang, sending them across the room. A dark figure, rose from a hunched position, covered head to toe in dirt.

"I heard there was a party." His smooth voice breaking the silence. He looked up, a dark grin crossing his face.

"Don't worry, I invited myself."

Deatons voice was suddenly grim, and tight.

"You must know who's here." Deaton states, putting the used needles on the table to his left. Her hand stopped petting the dog, and curled into a fist. She looks over at Scott again.

"Like I said. I'll be stepping in now."

She grabs the dog's leash. The dog rises right away, trotting along as she strode out. Scott looked after her in shock, then looked to Deaton for answers. Deaton acted as if she hadn't even been there, silently continuing to clean his tools.

Thank you again for reading 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! this is my first post on here and i haven't written in a while. This is a rewrite of an old fic.


End file.
